


At the Close [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the shadowed seconds of Harry's walk to his destiny.<br/>Pencil and watercolor.</p><p>-----------------------------------<br/>Digital art created via ArtRage.<br/>Depicted characters created and owned by JK Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Close [FanArt]




End file.
